


[SC]R18 破碎人偶

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: 伤车警告！！！！不喜勿点！！！！！
Relationships: 宿敌 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[SC]R18 破碎人偶

**Author's Note:**

> 伤车警告！！！！不喜勿点！！！！！

（伤车预警！！！是老萨带酸味的占有欲）

克劳德伸手，想去碰晕倒在旁的爱丽丝，却牵扯到胸口一阵疼痛，让他的呼吸变得困难起来，额头的伤口淌下的血，浸湿了眼睫毛，令克劳德有些睁不开眼，他的胸口感到刺痛，想必是与萨菲罗斯交战时把肋骨折断了。

伸出的手又被对方狠狠地踩住，克劳德感觉到身后的裤子被刀刃划开了，腿间凉丝丝的。

“克劳德，你保护不了任何人。”萨菲罗斯欣赏着那白嫩的臀肉，用手里的刀刃指着爱丽丝的颈脖。

“住手！咳、咳咳...”咳出血的克劳德，硬是挣开手上的脚，反手抓着刀刃，陷入肉里的刀带出不少鲜血，顺着裂开的手套不住地往地上淌。

萨菲罗斯眼里闪过一丝暴戾，伸手掐着克劳德的后颈，强迫性地把人转过来，低头压上他的唇。

而克劳德只感觉到一阵阵的头晕，喉咙里涌起一股血腥气，眼睛忍不住往爱丽丝的方向望去。

这些都被萨菲罗斯看在眼里，他冷冷道“你不是想看着她么。”

然后狠狠地将他压回地面，让克劳德的脸面向爱丽丝，再捏紧他的胯部直接挺了进去。

“唔！”克劳德疼的又吐出一口污血，手紧紧抠着地面。

萨菲罗斯手下的力度有些失控，底下传来了骨头碎裂的响声，点燃了他的欲望，那种每个细胞像炸开一般的亢奋感，使他更加激烈地侵犯着身下的人。

血液的作用，方便了性器的侵入，萨菲罗斯把试图往前爬的克劳德抓回来，扯着他的双手，用骑马一样的姿势，疯狂地撞进那湿润的体内，听他呜咽的喘息声。

等到萨菲罗斯从情欲中清醒过来时，克劳德已经没有任何反应了，只有身下的血还在不停的流。


End file.
